


Different

by bvigil178



Series: Exploration [1]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Choking, Civil War Fix-It, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Marking, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-19 14:02:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18136706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bvigil178/pseuds/bvigil178
Summary: Peter learns what is a kink





	Different

**Author's Note:**

> Two people asked for it, and I don't have enough of a life to not do it. Again most of this comes from bad porn I found and made worse. I again did zero editing so, enjoy if you can!

Walking with Ned from the school talking about both of their relationships, because frankly now that they are both in one they can and will. Peter was on his way to his internship at the tower, ever since the whole vulture incident and the saved tech Stark was becoming an actual mentor to Peter. It was two days a week that he would show up and work in the labs. There was not specific day, what with Stark being owner of SI and Iron Man and Peter being Spider-Man and Decathlon it was too hard for a specific day a week. But they always had two days. It really was an experience for both. Peter learned at a pace that finally pushed him a little, sometimes it was still slow because he grasped the concept all too soon but other times it honestly was a challenge and was fun. Stark gained new ideas and perspective on issues he has come across. He gave him credit on the official work for SI, new ideas for their tech and so on. Which lead to meeting the Pepper Potts, that was quite the day for Peter. He had lunch with her with Stark and despite how much he got tongue tied, she liked him and he liked her.

Ned was talking as Peter reminisced about meeting Pepper Potts and how within the first hour of meeting asked for an autograph for his girlfriend saying she and he quote her on it " Is the most influential successful role model for the feminine youth of the world" it happened and Michelle now has it framed with a personalized message for her. Peter tried to focus again on the conversation but it ended just as he focused and only heard the tail end " ... I don't know, I don't get that kink." which threw Peter but he just agreed to not sound rude. They were now at Ned's house and he went inside leaving Peter trying to figure out what kink meant. 

He thought about it all the way to tower. Once at the tower he was sitting in the common room waiting for the usual time he and Mr. Stark head to the lab. In the meantime he got a snack and did some work. He did not get much done because the word kept popping into his head, usual it would go away but he has heard it before. Like a lot now that he remembers, in school a ton while walking the halls and pretty much everywhere.  _ I could look it up on my phone, wait no FRIDAY will tell Mr. Stark, I don't want him to think I'm stupid for not knowing something that seems so commonly know,  _ Peter thought right as some of the avengers walked in. Ever since " Civil War", as the papers call it, was avoided the bond between the team has grown and now they were like one big happy family. Though in this instance they were one big sweaty family. They just got done training and ever one looked tired except Natasha, no one knew how. 

As everyone broke off to go shower, Natasha waited till she approached Peter " hello, ребенок-паук. How was school" she started the conversation. Peter looked up with a smile on his face and answered " hey мать-паук. It was ok not a lot happened. " They had a special relationship, she was like a cool aunt to him. It only strengthened once she found out about him being Spider-Man. This lead to calling each other mother-spider and baby-spider respectively. Only a few knew about him being Spider-Man; 7 people to be exact. Bruce had to know to heal him and he confessed to May once he got the suit back from Mr. Stark. MJ found out on her own because " You suck and lying and keeping secrets." Pepper found out because one night she found Peter bleeding to death on her couch on their private floor while the avengers were out on a mission together, so no Dr. Banner or Stark to help. It was just a bullet lodged in his stomach, she healed him and he fell asleep. After that there was a clean up and heated discussion between her and stark about what he was doing. The only reason it was not reported was because Peter thought he was at the tower and so when Karen said to call he told her no. Thinking that he was already going to get his help. 

Natasha noticed that he was in thought and did not want to break him from it but he seemed conflicted almost, she took a calculated risk and said " You can ask me what is on your mind, whatever it is I can help with it. " Peter look at her with hesitation,  _ I Really do not want to look like an idiot in front of the Black-Widow   _ he thought as he said a genuine question " How are you not sweating from training with them." asked Peter. Natasha knew from the question that she was not going to get what was really bothering him but let it go fro now. Her reply for him was simple " I am extremely conditioned, going to take more than training for me to break a sweat. " Peter was in awe. 

" Is there any way I could get a picture of you and you sign it for my girlfriend MJ, I talked about her before right? " Peter requested and Natasha smiled at it, she gave " Peter of course you have talked about her, it's one of the main things you talk about. I have no problem doing the picture." With that answer Peter gave her a big hug and many thanks. 

Pepper walked in as got the autographed photo into his bag but still saw what it was, she grinned as she walked forward and said " MJ will love that. " Peter in turn got up and gave her a hug in greeting and asking how she was. " thanks for asking sweetie but I'm busy, I came to tell you that Tony is not going to be available today, he has a bunch of SI work that he put off until the last possible minute and now is that very minute. You can be stay of course but it won't be any lab time. I know you're smart enough to be in there but it makes me feel better when Tony or Bruce is with you. " 

Peter completely understood and told her just that. As much as he loved being in the tower, everyone was busying doing other things and Peter did not want to be a bother so he left to go home. 

At home he got done his homework, which was super easy and the very little chores he had. He couldn't go out as Spider-Man because today was one of his off days. When May found out she enforced rules one being only doing it 3-4 times a week depending on what was happening that week. So he thought about that word again now that he was alone  _ kink  _ . He decided to ask May over dinner when she got home. Which lead to Peter being himself and making dinner for them. Once May got home she was over the moon, a clean home with food made and her nephew actually here and doing normal teenager things instead of off putting himself on the line and being a hero. 

Over dinner they talked small talk before Peter brought it up, from how was your day to what is a kink. It started with the question, Peter did not think much off it so he just went for it. 

" May, what's a kink? " he asked without any hesitation which he was soon confused because May's reaction was not what he expected. She went wide-eyed and choked on her water and went into a coughing fit for a couple seconds. 

 

" What?" she questioned after she was done coughing  _ Maybe I heard him wrong there is not way he asked me what is a kin... _ and Peter interrupted her thought with " What is a kink? Ned mentioned it earlier but I did not know what he was talking about and I hear it a lot at school but I didn't want to ask any of the avengers because it seems pretty common and I didn't want to be stupid and I can't look it up because Mr. Stark goes through my phone and stuff to make sure I'm safe and I" . He kept rambling on about why he couldn't do this or that about it and how it was really bugging him not knowing, May let him go for a little bit until she heard him say he thought he was stupid for not knowing. At that she put a stop to it. 

" Peter listen, you are not stupid for not knowing this. To be honest it isn't usually known until your in a relationship sweetie. So because you are now in one, it could apply to you, it's probably why you or Ned never talked about it before. A kink has to do with sex, it is a certain thing that people like to do that relates to having sex. Sometimes it's something small or it could be a big thing and it can be considered weird if you are not part of it. It is based on what a person wants and what they like. However just because this is unusual does not mean it is bad, do not make people feel bad for what they like. Some people just can't help what they like, ok. So don't shame them, not that I'm saying you will, ok, just don't. And just like sex, consent it important with everything. You need to make sure your partner knows what will happen and is ok with it, but also needs a way to stop if it becomes too much or they want to stop. That is called a safe-word, it is a word or phrase that basically says ' stop, I do not like this anymore '. " 

At the mention of sex Peter was beet red and looking at his plate all the way until the end and quietly shook his hand yes when asked did he understand and and no if he had any questions. 

" May I'm sorry for asking that was inappropriate for me to ask, I just didn't know what is was and ...." Peter tried but was cut off by May with " No, Peter listen I'm happy you asked, I would rather have an awkward conversation than to have you find the wrong information somewhere else and leading to something that could've been easily avoided. Its fine. "

 

With dinner done and it getting late they both retired to their rooms for sleep but Peter was curious he got out the laptop he and need made from scraps way back when and only kept at his house. They figured out a more secure way to browse things online. Basically incognito but better. Except Peter thought  _ this was perfect, Mr. Stark doesn't know about it so he won't know to look here.  _ With that Peter set out to finding out what kinds of kinks there was and what all to do. He was researching this almost with a scientific standpoint, he was as thorough as he does for his school work. Making sure he knew a lot about the topic and very strong points to rely on. This went on for most of the night and early morning until he was tired. This went on for a couple of weeks; school internship/SM, homework/chores, dinner, relax, go to bed more private research. 

When he was finally satisfied with his research he put it to rest, thinking nothing about it until  _ what if MJ has a kink? _

The following day was Saturday, he usually goes to the tower but he and MJ has plans to hang out at her place sense her parents are gone to some kind of a conference. They had breakfast together at a dinner a little over a block from her place and walked back holding hands. Once back they lazed around watching tv together, neither had anything to do and was going to enjoy it. Peter then remembers the signed picture of Natasha and he pauses the tv earning a look from MJ that says this better be good.

" I got you something that you really will like, I hope, well I think you'll like it. " he says as he hands her the yet another autographed photo of one of her role models with a personalized message on it. She stares at it re-reading it over and over until she as it memorized already and goes and immediately frames it. When she gets back he is still waiting for her to sit down and to continue. She sits next to him and says in a almost whisper " thanks." . He beams and says " it wasn't a problem, everyone likes you and they know how awesome you are so it they were willing. Sometime later others are supposed to come by, maybe a couple weeks. I don't know but I heard something about Thor so it will most likely be Jane. I can try to get her for you. I keep trying to get Dr. Helen for you but every time I see her I'm unconscious or bleeding and it slips my mind. I'll try to get more for you but it will be a little."

MJ is speechless but keeps her gaze on the tv.  _ He talks about me? That, wow ,  _ She thought. They continued watching tv as time went forward she kept getting closer and closer snuggling more and more till she was practically in his lap. She was beyond grateful to be with Peter, and she knew Peter was too. He shows so much expression for happiness everyone that knew they about them knew he was head over heels for her. When a thought popped into her head,  _ he does so much for me without even realizing it. I don't know how he doesn't see how good he is but damn. His looks alone, even when he wears those dorky sweaters, he is wearing one now. Why won't he just take it off already. I should do something for him.  _ MJ ran with it. She got his attention, grabbing his face and pressing their lips together. Getting more and more worked up and them moving till she was actually in his lap kissing him. She broke to get her breath back, she was going to say something ssexy for him but that thought was gone as Peter said " I wanna try something  _ Different ".  _

Within Peter research he found something interesting to say the least, that most people in regards to dominance will be opposite in the sex life. That if a publicly submissive person were to do something with their partner that person will be the dominant, and vice- versa.  _ With MJ being a strong leader in almost everything and being strong at everything she might like me being in control.  _ Peter hypothesized. He knew how to put his plan into action right now. 

" MJ, what's your safe-word?" He inquired. If MJ wasn't already turned on she would be right now after that simple question

" Green means go, Yellow means slow down, Red means stop. " she said in a hurry wanting to already be out of their clothes. She could feel his hard on already and she was so close to it she just needed it. 

He worked his hand into her hair, and grabbed a handful tightly and brought her close but not actually kissing and whispered " good girl" 

With that MJ was gone, she was running on no thought and lust alone, she started to grind her hips into him seeking friction to get what she aches for, for only her hair to be pulled and a moan so slip past her lips as Peter says " I did not tell you, you could grind against me did I? Wait until I say, understand?" Peter demanded

" Yes" she replied breathy 

" yes, what " Peter asked, he knows that she might actually call him daddy and is curious to see it actually happen. 

" yes, daddy. " She answered, even though Peter expected it, it still caught him by surprise with how much he liked it. He pressed there mouths together with lots of tongue and force. He lifted her by the hips effortlessly and she wrapped her legs around him. He maneuver into her bedroom and set her down on the bed horizontally  and went to the other side of it. She laid waiting for him as he slowly began to take of his clothes. Only to be left in his underwear as he reaches over to her nightstand to grab the condoms and lubricant, he won't be needing it with how wet MJ is but better safe than sorry. 

 

She lays fulling clothed and breathing heavy as he just stands there above her. Peter notices the wet spot growing in between her legs, he can see it soaking her gray leggings she wearing. Slowly he pulls down his underwear to reveal himself fully erect,  _ Damn I never get tired of seeing him like that, it looks even bigger than usual  _  MJ thought. Peter lays himself on her face and waits for MJ to do something. MJ can't take it anymore grabs him and starts to stroke him and a steady pace, until she hears him say " Open" she obeys immediately opening her mouth for him as wide as possible. 

Peter enters with one smooth stroke, all the way to the base. And holds as a counts until he feels her start to gag on him and pulls back slightly. Only enough to breath while still being in her mouth, and goes back down into her throat. Over and over again he gets the routine of fucking her throat until she can't go anymore and them pulls back enough to get her stable. Each time going a little further and holding it a little longer. Looking up slightly he notices how wet she truly is now, its like someone practically spilled a water bottle between her legs. Her arousal is covering majority of her inner thighs and he she moaning gives way to just how much she's loving getting deep throated. Peter takes it up a notch as he starts to pull out and then forces back in more frequently until hes face fucking her and she is gagging almost every entry and spitting all over him and herself. Making Peter only go faster as he is getting close he pulls out completely to stare at her. Her eyes are red, she has tear tracks and spit all over her face, while looking fucked out with an unfocused gaze still on his dick. He begins to tease her even further by slapping his dick onto her face and making the drool spread over everywhere on her face. 

He climbs onto the bed hovering over her as he lifts her off the bed a little and takes of her top, only to notice she isn't wearing a bra. He leans forward to breast right before he closes his mouth around her nipple, he stops. Just blowing hot breath onto her as her left with his right hand and torments her nipple he says " such a dirty little girl, walking around all day with no bra on. I bet you did not have one on when we went to the dinner earlier, hmm. Or when you were practically in my lap. I think you just wanted to get fucked didn't you MJ, hmm. Not wearing a bra, letting your tits just hang out, I bet you wanted me to just start manhandling you right there on the couch. Trying to tease me till to get me to work you over till you work soaking wet in your pants, hmm. Isn't that right MJ?" He chastised 

" yes, god yes daddy please!" she begged 

" wait now only good girls gets a reward, you have to behave if you want your reward. " Peter reminded. 

" Ok daddy, I'll be good I promise!" she was practically moaning the words, hoping that Peter would stop teasing. " Good girl" was the only thing he said to her. 

He started to press and flick her nipple in his right hand as his mouth worked over her left. While she is moaning only urging him to do more, lightly biting her and getting sharp gasp out of her and more pleas of more from MJ. He switched back and forth between her breasts working her over with his mouth till they were both wet with his spits and bite mark all over her. Then he still kept going, marking her for himself, and himself only. She was his and he was going to make sure she knew it. 

  
  


When he felt her hand try to sneak its way into her pants he smacked it away tsking as he did. " I thought you were going to be my good girl, you promised you were going to be good for daddy. What happened?" he asked. MJ was trying to speak but couldn't because even though he asked a question and she knew she had to answer, he also did not stop toying with her tits. making her gasp and moan and breath heavily. unable to answer Peter continued to talk " MJ answer me." She demanded, she almost didn't. " I'm sorry, please don't stop, I'll be better please. " she begged Peter. She was acting like she was int heat and Peter pointed that fact out to her." oh my MJ, your so worked up, its like your dying with need. Its like your in heat, don't worrying, daddy will take care of you real soon." 

Turning her do she was laying along with the length of the bed, he started to inch his way down to her legs kissing, licking, and biting as he went to really spread his marks all over her. once he got down to her legs he spread them open, looking just how soaked she really was, her entire inner thighs was wet, almost reaching her knees. He spoke " oh MJ you really are worked up, you love being treated like this, used for my pleasure, hmm. Which part did you like best; was it when you took mick dick all the way down you throat and gagged all over it, or when I held you by your throat and face fucked you till you were a complete mess, or when my mouth was all over your tits making you mewl like there was not end in sight, hmm. I want an answer MJ. " When she looked down, she knew he was serious and with a blush she looked back away and said " when you face fucked me ". He brightened and said " well I'll make sure to do it next time also. " 

Making quick work of her pants he snatched them off of her and started to kiss and lick up her thighs tasting her as he went. Getting all of her precum off her. Looking at her panties he took note of two things, one: it was a thong, and two : they were ruined with how wet they were. It was like they were fresh from washing machine. Ghosting right above her lips he spoke yet again to her dismay " MJ you're wearing such naughty panties for me, I love it. You look really good for me, to bad your too turned on to tell that you won't be able to wear these again. Too much precum on them, don't worry though I'll see if I can fix that. " As he started to lick her through the underwear and clean up. She was getting just barely anything through the thin material as he kept his pressure light and teasing even more. He kept going and going until she was crying out for more and more continuously. 

He draws back he panties and dives right in with no preamble or little licks along her. She goes straight for her clit pressing harshly into it as he circles around it and sucks strongly on it. She moaning loudly and crying out yea's and a multitude of please. Eating your out like a man on death row and this is his last meal, Peter changes his technique to sliding his tongue into her as far as it can going and exploring her folds while still sucking on her clit. He finds what he is looking for when she makes a sharp loud gasp, and he presses the tip of his tongue into it and uses his powers to lightly stick to it as he rubs near it still making contact with it. She reaches into his hair and pulls hard as she wraps her legs around his head. He keeps going and going as she begs him to, stammering out about how good it feels. Until she feels like the burn in her stomach will consume her much like Peter is now, she cries out " God daddy please, ple..please I'm soooo close, please Da..d-daddy let me cum please!" With that Peter stops and pulls away leaving MJ begging. 

" daddy please, I've been good, please I really need to cum, please daddy!" she yells out. Peter silences her with a finger to her lips, that she immediately begins to suck on. " Oh my sweet girl, you weren't good, remember you tried to play with yourself and didn't wait. So you have to wait now since you didn't want to earlier." Peter explained, after letting her suck on his finger till he know she was back away from her edge.

 

Quickly flipping her onto her stomach and pulling her up ass up until it was level to him, he started to spank her. " I want you to count them out MJ, a good girl counts." He gave a her a first real smack, that left made her move up the bed and her to gasp, as he did it again already leaving red marks. On smack number three she started to count " 3" she said but Peter replied with " No, you don't start counting at 3, you start at one. Start counting at 1. You have 5 for being a bad girl earlier MJ, so make sure to count them all, or we start over." He swung again and hit her on her left cheek, she squealed out " 1" and another to her left she yelped "2". Another 2 in quick succession to her right ass cheek she called out " 3,4 " and the last one was given to her left again as she cried "5". Peter leaned down right next to ear as he rubbed her red ass cheeks softly to say " good girl you did really good counting for daddy. Don't worry now I'm going to take care of you, daddy's going to make you cum sweetie, I'm going to make you cum so hard. " 

As Peter said that MJ started to grind back into him, as Peter put the condom on himself and using a little bit of lube to get himself extra prepared to finally take MJ. His hand reached out and grabbed the base of her neck forcing her top half down but making sure her ass it still in the air as she sways it back in forth teasing him. Keeping his hand there he raised his left left so he keeps his balance on one knee and on foot place near her rib cage. He casually taps his cock on her lips baiting her on as he rubs his head against her clit. She starts to beg him again, " please Daddy, please I need you to fuck me daddy! Please I really want to cum on your fat fucking cock! Daddy please fuck me! " when he heard that the last of his resolve broke and plunged into her. Creating a punishing pace from the beginning as he fucks into her. As she moans he smacks her ass hard again saying " Louder MJ! I really want to hear you!". He gets that on the next thrust when he grazes her G-spot. She wails a plethora of moans, and curses.

He continues to plow her, and kept going even as he moved his hand from the base of her next to her hair and pulling till she was on all fours looking up. With a fist full of hair he keeps her looking up and still fucks her as she screaming yes and to keep going. Taking a liking to how she reacted earlier, he starts to spank her ass again, pacing it in time with his thrusts. When he wants to change positions he does to fast and not stopping from fucking her. He just leans back and pulls her along with him do there are in the reverse cowgirl and he pumps up into her never ceasing with his carnal act. Letting go of her hair and in place grabbing her legs and lifting them up to her, he jackhammers her to the point of loud does not apply anymore. Thank god she doesn't live in an apartment like Peter does. 

Wanting another switch Peter lifts her off of him getting a whimper of loss from MJ, and turn her face him and sinks her back all the way down on his prick. " Ride me baby girl, you can do it! Ride me like you want to cum right now from me having me dick deep in you. I know you can! " Peter encourages which turns out like he said she begins to bounce up and down up and down on him keening out moans of pleasure as she continues to impale herself on him. Riding him like its all she can do, but really it's all she wants to do. She starts to get close and he can tell from the ever gradual tightening of her, he knows he won't last much longer either. That ache in his stomach is only getting stronger, but he wants her to cum first. He said he will take care of her, and damn will he. 

He flips them one last time so they are in missionary, she wraps her legs around him and buries her head into his neck kissing and biting as she marks him too. Peter doing the same, but cooing in between biting and sucking yet another bruise into her neck. " Baby girl damn your so fucking tight and hot! You feel so goddamn good it's driving me crazy!" MJ can't even verbalize a response so instead she bites hard into his shoulder and scratches harder into his back with all her strength. She's moaning and yelling into his shoulder and driving Peter crazy. She starts to go louder but broken up and Peter knows way, but doesn't stop not even when she somehow scratches and bites harder than before, and tensing up. He just presses his lips right into her ear and whispers, " Baby girl, you have been so good, and god you feel amazing. You earned it, cum. Cum for me baby girl! Cum for daddy! " She goes deathly silent as she spills over the edge and cums. Peter even though enhanced is still a teenager and when she tightened around him, he didn't last. He spills into the condom and slumps over as they both come down.

MJ taking longer coming from her space, as Peter starts to clean the both of them up. Throwing away the used condom, he exits into the bathroom and gets a warm wet washcloth and cleans MJ up. From the spit and tears still on her face, to her own cum running down her legs. Peter cleans her up and dries her off with another towel. As he puts everything away, he gathers there clothes and the almost ruined sheets and puts them into the washing machine. He then lifts MJ getting her dressed into something soft and comfortable for her and borrows a pair of sweats. He takes her to her parents bedroom to sleep it off. Laying down so he is he big spoon, hand over her stomach. Remembering about aftercare post an intense session, talking to her as the start to drift. " MJ you were so so so good for me, absolutely perfect. You did amazing!" he states as he rubs her stomach soothingly. 

When they Peter wakes up he switches the laundry, and goes back to the room to see MJ exactly how he left her. Getting back in the same position and doing the same process of telling her praises and rubbing her stomach he falls back asleep. 

They wake up to Peter phones blowing up back in the living room, he excuses himself to go get it. On the way out he hears MJ talk about getting diner and agrees.

When he picks up the phone he nearly drops it when the person yelling. 

" Parker! What the hell, why haven't you been answering your phone, that is the entire point of you having one! Where are you? Are you hurt? I swear to god Peter, this was supposed to be a no SM day! If i find out you went out as Spider-Man..." Stark yelled.

" Mr. Stark I'm fine, 1000% safe. I did not go out as Spider-Man, I was spending time with MJ. Lost track of time and fell asleep I swear. Check the logs on the suit, I didn't even put it on today. " Peter replied.

" I did check the logs, GPS says you are not in queens, or my tower so if you are 'spending time with MJ' where are you?" questioned stark. 

"We are at her house, her parents are at a conference and there is a dinner close that has really good syrup, and whip cream that goes great with there pancakes." Peter explained 

" Ok, just hurry to the tower, we are about to have team diner and I want you here. Hell bring MJ if you want I'm sure that Pepper and Natasha would love to finally meet the person that ask for autographs for ." Tony said

"I know you're old Mr.Stark but isn't a little early for diner? " Peter mocked 

"Kid it's 7:35PM what are you going on about? " Tony asked

"Holy crap, it was just noon. Um sure thing, on our way." Peter replied as he hung up and noticed MJ watching.

" So how do you feel about diner at the tower, Steve makes great diner and Bucky makes amazing dessert. Plus you can finally meet Pepper and Natasha in person?" 

" You had me at free food." MJ replied 

They decided to walk to the tower, only a couple of blocks and the weather was great, on the way there Peter noticed just how rough he was with MJ. With black and blue marks all up and down her neck including distinct fingerprints. He was freaking out, but MJ put a stop to it saying " now they won't tease you about being weak, or your size. Even though you shouldn't in the first place, but it'll stop the teasing from Sam and Bucky. " Thinking it over Peter was filled with confidence all the way to the tower.  But that went away when they got into the elevator he thought  _ what if I was too rough, what if I hurt MJ? _ He started saying " MJ if I hu..." but was quickly shut down with a searing kiss. When it ended she said " Don't even it was the perfect amount of rough, this is just evidence of that. Don't worry you have them too, it's all over your neck and back is my teeth and nail marks. " 

The elevator dinged and they arrived, only to run into all the avengers waiting at the diner table like they were late, but to be fair they were late. 

When they approached, Peter filled with confidence introduced everyone " everyone this is MJ." and respectively went down the line introducing everyone ending with Natasha to his left and around the table till Pepper on his right. They sat down and started eating, everyone saw the marks and everyone knew what it meant. No one said anything until Clint tried to make a joke at the expense of a easily embarrassed intern. He decided to lead into it though, starting with small talk. 

" So Peter, how long have you been dating MJ for?" he asked 

" One year two weeks from now. " Peter said with a smile 

Pepper interjected with a " aw you look adorable together. " Peter beamed until Bucky said 

" More like trouble makers to me, and trust me I grew up with this dumb-ass. I now trouble when I see it. " He stated with a knowing smile.

Steve tried to cover it up with a another question " how long have you two known each other? " 

Peter again answered "  11 years give or take a couple couple weeks. "

Sam whistled at that saying " I know married couple with marriages that long, were you two close when you first meet? " he asked with a smirk

Peter ignored the question but did not go long when Clint came quick with another, that was finally his attempt to further embarrass Peter.

" What did you guys do today?'' he taunted.

" You know stuff." Peter responded looking down at his plate losing his confidence 

MJ having none of that, spoke for the first time saying " I'm Stuff."

It went deadly quite as MJ smirked at Clint, till Natasha laughing softly saying “ I like her.”


End file.
